


У ваших ног

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Для работы Холмсу нужны данные.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 6





	У ваших ног

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brought to Heel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034647) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



Мой разум в смятении; варианты развития событий накладываются один на другой, а мысли, оставшись без якоря, беспорядочно мечутся. Чтобы работать, мне нужны данные, факты, но здесь нет ничего, что помогло бы мне справиться с поглощающей меня проблемой.

Однажды я сказал Уотсону, что без достаточной стимуляции мой мозг разрывается на части, как двигатель без масла. Мой друг думал, что я говорю метафорически, но я не автор романтических историй, как он. Застой так же опасен для меня, как отсутствие воды для рыбы. Я не создан для того, чтобы процветать в спокойном, обычном существовании. Мне нужно чем-то занять свой разум. Расследования, химические эксперименты, музыка − всё это может выполнять данную функцию, предоставляя мне то существенное сочетание отвлечения, интереса и стимуляции, которое позволит блистать, а не разрушаться. Без всего этого я испытываю серьёзные затруднения. С Уотсоном, правда, лучше, гораздо лучше, чем когда-либо; он сам − бесконечная загадка, куда более увлекательная, чем он может себе представить. Он называет себя моим другом; моим другом, хотя временами я этого не заслуживаю, и, как надёжный, преданный человек, он служит ещё одной преградой между мной и душными глубинами, которые тянут меня вниз. Но даже при всём старании Уотсона он не всегда может мне помочь. А сейчас здесь нет никого и ничего, что могло бы мне помочь.

Мои руки отчаянно хватаются за ближайший предмет. Я заставляю свои глаза сфокусироваться на нём, и мой разум автоматически начинает обрабатывать то, что я вижу.

 _Коричневый ботинок. Коричневый мужской ботинок, кожаный, поспешно вытертый, чтобы удалить грязь и пятна, недавно его запачкавшие, но хорошо сохранившийся. Вощёные льняные шнурки, более новые, чем сам ботинок (стили ботинок различаются меньше, чем другие предметы одежды, но это не ново, возможно, даже несколько лет назад), заменены недавно, но не настолько, чтобы следы предпочтительного метода завязывания (двойной бант) не начали носить в плетении читаемый узор. Последовательный узел, каждый раз находящийся почти на одном и то же месте: методичный человек с укоренившимися привычками. Осторожный человек, заменивший оригинальные шнурки до того, как они могли износиться (рисунок износа на крючках и люверсах недостаточен для того, чтобы протереть оригиналы): человек, который знает важность своей обуви._ Автоматически перевернув ботинок, я ощущаю пальцами на влажной коже текстуру песка и грязи, отмечая состав и сравнивая его с тысячью других образцов почвы, грязи и щебня. _Рисунок износа на подошве указывает на относительно ровный шаг, но отличия двух протекторов предполагают либо случайные тяжёлые несбалансированные нагрузки (не подкреплённые кожей выше, которая бы прогибалась в разных складках), либо слабость в одной ноге, которая компенсируется другой, и изменение походки..._

Я борюсь с желанием отшвырнуть ботинок подальше от себя. Он не говорит мне ничего, _ничего_ , чего я уже не знаю, ничего, что мне _нужно_ знать.

Дверь открывается, и я вскакиваю на ноги прежде, чем это осознаю. Лицо местного доктора усталое, но в линии губ нет напряжения, а манера поведения говорит о том, что он доволен, поэтому всё это снимает часть моего внутреннего напряжения, прежде чем он произносит хоть слово. Я слушаю его отчёт и прогноз вполуха, сосредоточив всё своё внимание на комнате позади него, стараясь уловить любые звуки или признаки состояния находящегося там человека. При первой же возможности я пожимаю доктору руку, произношу подобающую случаю благодарность и протискиваюсь мимо него в комнату.

Он ужасно бледен, но знакомые глаза открыты и встречаются с моими в смутном узнавании. Его усы подёргиваются с намёком на лёгкую улыбку. 

− Холмс. С вами всё в порядке?

− Абсолютно, мой дорогой друг, − заверяю я его, вглядываясь в каждую деталь, в каждое жалкое свидетельство того, что ему пришлось пережить, в каждый признак благодарности за то, что он выжил. Он слегка хмурится, и я поспешно подхожу к нему поближе, чтобы ему было легче меня видеть. − Мне никогда ничего не угрожало. − Ложь, которую мы оба знаем, но она ожидаемая, это по-своему предложение утешения. Я протягиваю руку, чтобы разгладить покрывало, и только тогда понимаю, что всё ещё сжимаю в руке его ботинок.

− А-а-а, − говорит Уотсон, и его взгляд останавливается на одиноком ботинке, бесполезно болтающемся у меня в пальцах, единственном ботинке, который он вернул себе, а второй потерял, как легко мог потерять себя. − Хорошо. Потому что вы должны мне новую пару ботинок.


End file.
